Fantasia
by JVGS2013
Summary: Hace 20 años una estrella hecha de cristal morado que parecía un regalo de dios cayó en la tierra pero ese regalo tenía un gran precio cuando el hombre lo toco por primera vez, aun con su ropa aun con su precaución fue infectado por esa estrella, poco a poco su cuerpo fue mutando en algo que su propicito era destruir la raza humana pero ella no se rindió, logro salvar su especie pe


Capitulo 1: Dos personas y una cosa que los une

Año X213 centro de investigación de Nistwon en el gran puente unos camiones que andaban a toda velocidad entrando la gran edificio cuando entran todos los soldados, los sacan en camillas cada uno en una parte del cuerpo tenía un mordida y algo negro que resaltaba poco a poco, en su cuerpo mientras en un teatro muy lujoso unos hombres caminaban por una sala hasta uno de los balcones cerca del espectáculo.

Se acercan a un hombre [Pelo y barba corta blanca y traje blanco], apenas los oye entrar voltea y los ve se para de su asiento para ir a un auto para ir al centro de investigación cuando están ahí caminan hasta un área en cuarentena un científico [Pelo castaño claro y camisa blanca y pantalón negro y bata de laboratorio], lo ve se acera a él.

Hombre [leyendo su identificación]: Sakurai Shu no

Shu: si señor

Hombre: déjenos solos

Los solados se retiran y el hombre se acerca al vidrio viendo la zona de cuarentena con sus científicos tratando de encontrar la cura de la infección.

Shu: los calmantes que hemos utilizado solo sirven para que la infección no vaya al nivel 2

Hombre:…algo mas

Shu: que algunos ni siquiera han llegado al nivel 1 todos están…

Científico: SEÑOR SAKURAI VENGA RAPIDO

Van corriendo hasta una sala donde algunos científicos andaban sosteniendo a una Mujer de unos 21 años [Pelo negro y ojos plateados y traje blanco y con sus venas mostrarse claramente], quien trataba de soltarse se ve claramente la infección en el hombro, Shu y el hombre ven que poco la infección se vuelve más grande.

Científico: era uno de los muertos…pero se volvió a mover

Hombre: de cierta forma hemos aprendido algo

Shu: si…el Ragnarok solo se manifiesta con cuerpos vivos nunca con muertos…DENLE UN TRANQUILISANTE RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE LOS INFECTE

Uno hace lo que dice y se lo inyecta poco a poco la mujer se fue calmando hasta volver a la camilla, todos se sorprenden el científico que le inyecto ve a Shu que andaba como el hombre sorprendidos la mujer poco a poco se vuelve normal.

Shu: quiero una autopsia a ese cuerpo y una muestra de sangre

Hombre: parece que dimos un paso

Mientras ellos se iban la adolecente empezaba a mover sus dedos de la mano izquierda cuando un científico con una jeringa para extraerle la sangre de su brazo izquierdo, no notaba que ella estaba abriendo poco a poco los ojos ve hacia un lado y ve al científico cuando la punta de la jeringa la toca agarra al científico del cuello, para tirarlo contra la pared todos se asustan la adolecente ve la puerta de salía y sale corriendo.

Uno de los científicos dan la alarma y los soldados buscan a la mujer ella se encontraba recostada de una pared tocándose el hombro, luego unos de los solados la ve y dispara ella sale corriendo a toda prisa buscando la salida pero era un poco difícil encontrar la salida los solados eran muchos y los caminos cortos, de tanto correr llega a una sala deshabitada frente a ella había una ventana y los soldados tratando de romper la puerta agarra una silla y rompe la ventana y salta cae en un estacionamiento se oculta detrás de un auto.

Chica [tocándose el hombro]: auch

Ve que unos soldados la empiezan a buscarla se queda oculta espera que uno se acerque luego una luz se acerca a donde esta ella cuando ve una punta de un arma la agarra y lo trae hacia ella el soldado no puede reaccionar la chica le mete los dedos de una meno en los ojos y con la otra le tapa la boca cuando deja de moverse, le quita su ropa y se la pone sale de lo más normal y todos lo toman como si fuera un soldado vuelven a la dentro pero para entrar pasan por la puerta del puente.

Un camión estaba saliendo ella les dispara a todos rápido deja el arma para correr a toda prisa al camión los vigilantes le empiezan a disparar como otros pero la mitad de las balas no le dan y si le dan no la paran cuando esta en la puerta salta y sale por un pelo siguen disparándole y ella sale corriendo hasta el puente salta y algunos soldados le disparan al agua tratando de darle pero se quedan con la duda.

Al día siguiente

En la ciudad de Nistwon nadie se levanta tarde la ciudad es la que te hace despertar abriendo las ventanas de cada casa y edificio, cada parte de la ciudad esta monitoreada por un centro de control muy avanzado se considera la ciudad con menos violencia en la tierra, en unos de los trenes que lleva a la escuela principal de la ciudad andaba un chico de 14 años [Pelo castaño claro ojos rojos camisa blanca chaleco negro con raya blanca en la parte de los botones y pantalón negro con corbata roja con rayas blancas], andaba biendo su celular táctil las noticias del día anterior, con sus audífonos.

Reportera: ayer el grupo de exploración fue atacado por los del Ragnarok y también por el grupo rebelde Last Hunter [Nota: Ultimo Cazador], la taza de infectados es más grande cada día.

Voz: Takuya

Takuya: eh

Se quita los audífonos y ve a una chica de 14 años [Pelo castaño ojos castaño claros camisa blanca chaleco rojo con una raya en el los botones y falda azul], la ve y le sonríe.

Takuya: Ayame hola como estas

Ayame: bien ¿Qué haces biendo las noticias?

Takuya [cerrando todo]: algo

Ayame: y como están las cosas con tu padre

Takuya: siguen iguales nada cambia

Ayame: pero no sería mejor que hablaras con el

Takuya: no…igual no me vera ni me dejara entrar

Ayame: si pero…

Takuya [pensando]: que molesta es

Ayame: oye Takuya me oyes

Takuya: ah si…creo

Luego en la escuela Takuya va a su clase se pone los audífonos cuando iba a poner algo de música llegan dos chicos uno de 14 [Pelo negro ojos verdes claros y traje igual a él], el otro de 16 años [Pelo rojo pálido ojos azules y traje como el].

Chico [14]: Hola Takuya oye hiciste lo que te pedí

Takuya: ah…si pero lo deje en casa lo siento Kazuto

Kazuto: Takuya…enserio a veces eres de lo peor sabes que quise ese juego

Chico [16]: venga Kazuto déjalo se esfuerzo mucho

Takuya: gracias Ichiro

Kazuto: Desde cuando ustedes son tan unidos

Se ponen a reír pero Takuya ve a por la ventana a un hombre de traje negro viéndolo da un suspiro y vuelve a donde estaba en la clase el andaba recostado del pupitre cada vez biendo por la ventana al hombre que lo observa en dada clase no importa cuál sea cualquier persona que sería ingenua lo miraba solo a él y eso lo perturba emocional mente después de clase no fue a su casa si no a una construcción abandonada sabiendo que lejos de ahí lo veía alguien en un auto.

Takuya [Pensando]: Que molestos

Cuando entra y se asegura que nadie lo ve pone su bolso en el suelo para sacar su celular y oír música y comer algo en paz pero cuando busca su celular ve unas gotas de lo que parece ser sangre a su lado luego alguien le pone una pistola detrás de la cabeza.

Voz: saca las manos del bolso

Lo hace y de pronto le tapan los ojos para luego tirarlo contra el suelo oye como buscan en su bolso, luego el dueño de la voz empieza a llamar a alguien.

Voz: si aquí Sei misión fallida no era más que una farsa regresen el mensaje

Takuya [Pensando]: Sei…sera un Last Hunter

Se oye unas pisadas de alguien la tal Sei agarra a Takuya le quita la venda de los ojos y se pone atrás para que no lo vea, le pone el celular en el bolsillo.

Sei: si dices algo…te mueres

Takuya [tragando saliva]: si

Se oculta y unos solados entrar ahí lo que parece ser su superior un hombre de 36 años [Pelo blanco y traje de militar negro y lentes negros], se acerca a él le agarra el brazo y un solado se acerca para escanear su huellas digitales después de eso lo suelta y ve su tabla con el expediente de Takuya.

Hombre: Takuya Sakurai…el niño ``Especial´´ eh

Takuya:…

Hombre: buscamos a un Infectado y nuestros satélites nos trajeron aquí ahora responde

Takuya [pensando]: eh…esta infectado significa que…

Hombre: RESPONDE

Takuya:…no…no sé nada de ellos

Hombre: entiendo

Extiende su mano y un soldado le pone una pistola en la frente.

Hombre: ahora si no te mata el terrorista lo hare yo no me importa que seas especial ahora dilo

Takuya:…

Hombre [cargando el arma]: contare hasta 2 y llevo 1

Takuya:…

De pronto suena su celular apenas suena Takuya piensa que es de los miembros del Last Hunter, el hombre sonríe.

Hombre: que esperas contesta pon lo en alta voz

Takuya:…va…vale

Saca su celular del bolsillo y lo pone en alta voz esperando que no sea un miembro del Last Hunter.

Hombre: que esperas

Takuya [pulsando el botón de contestar]: lis…listo

Voz:…

Todos:…

Kazuto [Voz]: oye Takuya por favor me puedes traer el juego mañana si, si no puedes gracias de todos modos

Takuya [trancando]: ah

Hombre: de que te alivias

Takuya:…es que…ese juego…me gusta…y no…quería dárselo

Hombre:…

Soldado: teniente Hayate

Hayate:…RETIRADA

Solados: SI SEÑOR

Hayate: adiós niño especial

Todos ceban y de pronto le ponen la pistola a la cabeza a Takuya voltea para ver a la chica de pelo negro y ojos plateados llamada Sei agarra el celular y vuelve a marcar sin dejar de apuntarle Takuya camina hacia atrás poco a poco para sentarse luego ve a Sei y ve su hombre que tenía un herida.

Takuya: disculpa esa herida es del Ragnarok no

Sei: algo parecido

Takuya:…puedo curártela

Sei:…no gracias

Takuya: No enserio…puedo hacerlo…solo te dolerá un poco

Sei [dejando de llamar]: hazlo rápido

Se acerca y toca la herida de Sei siente que le sacan el hombro poco a poco ve el brazo de Takuya que se vuelve negro, luego lo suelta y solo le deja la cicatriz de un rasguño muy grande.

Sei: pero…que

Takuya [tocándose el brazo]: no…hice…nada

Cae al suelo herido Sei se acerca el celular empieza a sonar y habla luego de hablar ve que le mandan un mapa, ve a Takuya por unos minutos luego cuando Takuya abre sus ojos ve que esta en su habitación del apartamento donde vive.

Takuya: que…que paso

Ve a las ventanas y ve a Sei erando las persianas ve su hombro que estaba vendado.

Sei: ahí mucha gente afuera… ¿Por qué?

Takuya: bueno es que…

Sei: lo que hiciste fue curarme

Takuya: algo

Luego le ponen la pistola en la frente se asusta un poco.

Sei: gente a muerto por una cura y tú la eres…debería matarte

Takuya [Cerrando los ojos]:…

Aprieta el gatillo pero solo se oye la pistola sin balas la tira a la mesa del frente y se recuesta de una pared.

Sei: ahora dime que eres

Takuya:…no lo se

Sei:…

Takuya: cuando mi madre estaba embarazada fue infectada es todo lo que se

Sei:…es verdad

Takuya: si lo juro

Sei: con eso es suficiente

Va a un cuarto Takuya ve por una ranura de la puerta ve a Sei cambiándose apenas la ve sin camisa se oculta, Sei se puso una camisa negra bluyín negro y el cinturón del traje de soldado [Sirve para llevar más armas], agarra un bolso mete todo lo necesario y se lo tira a Takuya.

Sei: Vienes conmigo

Takuya: que

Sei [caminando a la puerta]: vienes y punto

Takuya:…si

Se levanta y caminan hasta el ascensor ahí dentro bajan hasta el estacionamiento Sei ve una cámara en el ascensor sin interés, da un suspiro Takuya la nota y no quiere preguntar cuando llegan al estacionamiento ven a muchos solados por la zona se agachan para que nadie los vea.

Sei: escucha haz lo que te diga y vivirás

Takuya:…

Sei: si veo que no lo haces…te mato

Takuya: si

Sei: que date aquí

Se para y de golpea aparece un auto sube al barandal para caer frente a auto que para Sei camina al lado del conductor y lo saca a la fuerza Takuya ve como lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Sei: Baja

Takuya: SI

Baja a toda prisa y entran al auto Sei conduce hasta la salida que tenía un gran cola ven que los solados revisaban a la gente.

Sei: vete atrás

Takuya: Si

Lo hace y se oculta un soldado toca el vidrio Sei no lo baja uno soldado se acerca y enciende una luz Sei se cubre el rostro se acerca atrás y ve a Takuya.

Soldado: AQUÍ ESTA

Le da de retroceso a toda prisa cuando le empiezan a disparar rompen barios vidrios y dejan huecos en la puerta, pero no los paran Sei sigue conduciendo buscando una salida, Takuya se pone a ver pero Sei le tapa la cabeza en ese movimiento no ve el camino, chocan contra un pared, los soldados se acercan y sacan a Sei que andaba sangrando por su rostro y Takuya lo sacaban cuando Sei abrió los ojos golpea el soldado quien andaba frente a ella en la barbilla rompiéndosela.

Va por los otros quienes cuando van a dispararles los golpea en el rostro tirándolo al suelo uno agarra un arma y le dispara en la espalda a Sei dejándola de rodillas, se acerca y aparta a Takuya y cuando ve como con toda intención le iba a disparar Sei voltea y ve golpe el soldado le habían clavado una especie de espada en el pecho cae al suelo y ve a Takuya con su brazo cambiado en una espada negra que vuelve de golpe a ser un brazo normal.

Takuya: ah…yo…lo…lo mate

Sei:…

Cae de rodillas asustado Sei ve a todos lados ve un auto va hacia el Takuya la ve abrir el auto fácilmente entra y Takuya corre para entrar a su lado, Sei lo ve luego enciende el auto, y conduce para ir de nuevo a la salida fue difícil salir pero al final pudieron cambiaron de auto y siguieron para irse Takuya no decía nada porque si no lo mataba el ejercito ella o los Last Hunter lo harían solo por la maldita cura del virus Ragnarok.


End file.
